


Directioner Academy

by hot4nialler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot4nialler/pseuds/hot4nialler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jesse first got the letter all those years ago, he never imagined doing anything like this. He loves his life, the friends that he made, and maybe even a certain band member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directioner Academy

He was 16 when the letter came. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the teenage girl decked out in One Direction merchandise pushed the letter into his hands and then stepped back knowing what was going to happen.

He remembers tearing the envelope open and reading the letter. He screamed and tore thru the house clutching the letter until he was crying so hard he had to stop.

 

_Dear Mister Jesse Roberts,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to One Direction Academy school for Directioners.  Enclosed you will find your first year’s class list and the names of the text books you will need to purchase. I look so very forward to seeing you grace our halls._

_Congratulations again,_

_Headmaster Cowell_

 

 

This was it! With this letter his whole life would change forever, and he could not wait!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! Hope you like it! Leave your feedback and thoughts please!
> 
> Beta is my sister! <3


End file.
